Black Sapphire
by YourGreatestDream
Summary: There's a new dueling console that allows people to duel each-other from half-way around the world. Joey tries it out, but is beaten by an impressive duelist. To avenge his friend, Yugi is pulled into a battle with an opponent know only as Black Sapphire. Who is this player?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Little Kuriboh does :) ****jk**

**I won't keep you waiting.**

**Enjoy :3**

It was a sunny day in Domino City, and the high school bell rang a final resounding time. The day had finally ended, and the weekend had arrived. The students all got up and grabbed their belongings, running out of the classrooms like bats outta hell.

"It's the weekend!" Joey jumped up from his desk and grabbed Tristan and Yugi. "About time! Let's go to the arcade."

"You seem excited, Joey." Tea said, sauntering over to the group.

"Why wouldn't I be? They just released an online player vs. player game console for Duel Monsters!" Joey practically shouted.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tristan said, raring to go.

Yugi nodded. This could be fun. "Yeah! Let's go."

The arcade was packed. Beyond all the customers, a new row of arcade machines was barely visible to the eyes of the group. On the screens of these machines, duel monster battles were being played online with people from other countries and local towns. The boys' eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

Against all odds and how packed the arcade was, a spot opened in the duel consoles. Joey jumped in, and chuckled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Joey punched in three coins and the screen blared up. _Welcome to Duel World_. The screen stated. _Please enter name._

"I know just what my game name should be!" Joey said. Using the keyboard on the screen and the arrow keys on the console's dashboard, Joey entered his game name, Joe Justice.

"_Joe Justice_?" Tristan mocked.

"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't think of it first!" Joey clicked on the silver sword as an icon for his player and hit enter.

The console hummed and a sentence read across, showing his icon alongside another icon that resembled a black rose.

_ Joe Justice vs. Black Sapphire. Game Start._

"Who's Black Sapphire?" Tristan wondered.

"Whoever it is, they're going down Joey-Wheeler style!"

The game progressed, and Joey was in trouble from the get go. He had used Red Eyes and Flame Swordsman, but failed to prepare himself for his opponent's traps and card effects. His sore weakness. Within five minutes Joey lost.

"Agh, who does he think he is, playing me like that?" Joey muttered at the screen.

"Come on Joey, don't be a sore looser." Tea said, dragging him off the game console.

"Yuug, you gotta avenge me! Beat this arrogant bastard for me will ya?"

Yugi sighed. "If I must."

He sat down to play. Yugi entered his game name, 'Yugi Motto' and selected the star icon.

Immediately, the online chat box pinged. Yugi clicked on it and read the message.

'I've seen many players use that name. You think you are as good as the king of games?' Black Sapphire wrote.

Yugi shrugged and typed, 'If it's a game, then I'll win no matter what.'

'We'll see.' Was the reply he got.

_ Game Start. _

Halfway through the game, Yugi began to sweat. This was a good opponent. No matter what he tried, it seemed that Black Sapphire had every counter available. This player was good at predicting moves, too. Just when Yugi planned to replenish his life points with his cards effect, Black had the card destroyed on the following turn.

Yugi took a deep breath and clicked on the deck in the screen to draw his card. Black Magician. Finally!

Using the spell card 'ancient rule', which allows the summoning of a level five or higher monster without a sacrifice, Yugi summoned his ace and threw down three face downs. Black already had traps waiting for him, and Yugi couldn't risk his Black Magician by attacking just yet. He ended his turn.

Black drew a card. He played a card that sent another one of his dark monsters to his graveyard, and with the requirements met, he special summoned a level seven Dark Armor Dragon. The dragon's attack and defense points were 2800/1000. The attack points were 300 more than Dark Magician's.

"Not bad." The spirit, pharaoh, murmured next to Yugi, watching with interest.

Then Black Sapphire followed up with a spell card, bringing back his dark monster from the graveyard, leaving a total of three monsters and two face downs on his side of the field.

Dark Armor Dragon attacked the Black Magician. Yugi quickly clicked his trap card into play, negating the attack. However, Black Sapphire returned suit with a trap card of his own, destroying Dark Magician. The last two monsters on the field lined up to attack Yugi's life points directly when the power on the machine died, and the screen fell black.

"What!? What about the duel?" Joey shouted at the machine.

"It's enough Joey, we already know who would've won." Yugi said. "I still had one trap card left to play. It would've kept me alive till my next move when it would all depend on the next card I drew."

"I bet that person feels like they won…"

"Never mind that Tristan, let's go and get something to eat." Tea said.

"That's best thing you've said all day!" Joey agreed.

As Yugi's friends headed out the door, Yugi looked back at the machine, left to wonder who it was he actually dueled, before joining up with his pals.

"Wait up, guys!"

On the other side of the row of duel systems, in the same arcade that Yugi left, sat a girl with wavy long dirty-blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She felt somewhat deflated, for victory had been stolen from her. She stared at the black screen.

_ No wait...he still had that trap card left._ So things may have ended up undecipherable. Oh well. At least she got a good game in.

Packing up her bags, she trudged off towards her new home sweet home. A last trail of thought echoing in her mind.

_ I wonder if I'll ever meet that duelist again..._

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I've been reading up on a lot of Yu-gi-oh fanfiction recently, and thought, why not? This is mostly me scribbling down my thoughts, so I don't expect much from it. Most often those are the stories that end up doing well. Funny huh? In later chapters you'll get to see more of Atem, and the Black Sapphire. Who knows? Maybe Marik and Bakura will show up eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play a Game

**Disclaimer: I'm not Yugi's owner, sadly. **

**Note: I've been working on this for a while. I might make some changes to the documents to make them sound better, and letting the character traits show a little bit more. I really wanted Jade to not be a Mary Sue, but having an OCC not be Mary Sue is like trying to tell 4 Kids not to sensor good shit. It's impossible. SO, I only hope I made her a likable heroine. **

**Black Sapphire Ch. 2, by YourGreatestDream  
**

**Let's Play a Game  
**

Walking in through her front door, the girl with long dark-blonde hair placed the last of the bags of groceries she had fetched onto the floor and heaved a big sigh of relief. Flicking back her long and annoying hair out of her eyes, she closed the door behind her. Just another painfully normal day.

"I'm home." She called out, knowing that no one would answer. Taking off her shoes, she heard a shuffling of feet as a familiar four legged friend ran towards her excitedly. The black lab kindly welcomed the girl home with a handful of licks and a happy wagging tail. He gazed up at her with his mouth slightly open. His dark brown eyes glistening brightly from the house light in the hallway entrance.

The girl smiled warmly down at her friend and bent low to scratch him behind the ears. He instantly flopped over, belly up and pawing at her hand.

"Not right now, Dante." The girl grabbed the bags and carried them over to the kitchen. She stored the food in the cabinets and fridge, stowing away the frozen items first. Once all the groceries were put away, she turned around to see Dante sitting behind her, waiting hopefully for attention.

"Ok bud, _now_ you get your hello." She went down to her knees and shuffled her hands quickly atop the fur on his back. Dante licked her in the face and panted happily.

She stopped as she heard the phone ring from the dining room. Standing up and patting herself down of all the dog hair, she muttered as she walked over to the other room and looked at the caller-ID. She picked up the receiver on the fourth ring.

"Hey mom." She answered.

"Did you get the eggs I asked you for this morning? I'm just making sure because it was the one item I didn't write down on the list." Her mother's voice spoke from the other end. From the sound of the background noise, the girl could tell she was at work.

"Yes, but they were out of fat-free milk. We'll have to settle for 1% fat." The girl said. She walked over to the front hallway again to pick up her backpack and carry it to the dining room table. From the last of the plastic bags she grabbed her new notebooks and pencils, and began filling her new backpack up with school supplies.

"And are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Her mom's voice spoke from the speaker.

"I'm doing so right now." The girl mentioned, a bit annoyed. Sometimes her mother could be so repetitive. She checked off the list in her head of what she needed for her classes, and when the last item was mentally checked she zipped up her bag with finality. Honestly, she hated how normal her life was. The fact she would be the new girl in school was a good twist in her life, but otherwise everything was still unshaken and mundane.

"Oh! I almost forgot." The girl ran upstairs and entered her room. There it was, next to four others right in the center of her study desk. She snatched it up and ran downstairs.

She approached her bag and held out the deck of cards in her hand. She looked through it once more, making sure it was the fire deck she had improved on the day before.

"Maybe I'll find someone to play against." The girl whispered. "As long as mom doesn't find out."

The morning bell rang loudly at the Domino High School. A light drizzle of rain pattered at the window, into which Yugi stared off into space. Tea had gotten sick that day, but that wasn't the only thing he had on his mind. How had the player known as Black Sapphire work his way into the lead? The duel would have ended at the hopes of one draw from the deck, just like usual. However, Yugi had a feeling that even if his heart of the cards won and gave him a good comeback, Black Sapphire would have returned the favor.

"Earth to Yuug, class is starting." Joey said from the seat next to him. Yugi gathered up his notes and pencil, and got ready to settle in to another lecture that was _not_ about duel monsters. Man, why couldn't they just make a school that taught only about duel monsters? On second thought, that would just be unrealistic. Not to mention ridiculous.

The teacher stood up from behind his desk and walked to the front of the class. "Today we're getting a new transfer student from Seattle, Washington. Everyone please give her a warm welcome."

A girl with long, dirty blond hair walked in from the door and stood next to the teacher. She had brown eyes and was, of course, taller than him. Other than that she was quite unremarkable and everything about her seemed normal. She wasn't shy, wasn't nervous, or wild in any way.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you." The teacher encouraged.

"My name is Jade Meadowfields. I'm an only child and don't do sports. They don't interest me that much, but I like to write and draw." Jade said.

"Thank you, you may take your seat. How about the empty one behind mister Moto over there?" the teacher pointed to a nice window seat at the back of the class. Jade nodded.

The class watched as she walked over to sit quietly behind Yugi. He heard the shuffling of her getting out her notebook and pencils, making a note to himself to welcome her properly during break.

Jade hadn't been living under a rock. She knew who the king of games was. This kid didn't look nearly as talk as the man who beat Seto Kaiba, Pegasus, and won the city tournament. Yet, the teacher called him by the same last name. _He could be another Yugi Moto, as well as a fan who died his hair color to match the real thing._ Jade thought. She decided not to confront him about it, unless the topic came up by other means. Jade got down to work, and easily drifted far away from the voice talking about history in the 15 hundreds, to a place filled with dragons, spells and enchantments. Her pencil started to scribble against the paper.

Halfway through class, the teacher called for a break and ordered that everyone be back in their seats in ten minutes. Yugi turned around in his seat to face the new girl to welcome her to the school, but somehow Joey beat him to it.

"Hey Jade! Welcome to Boredz-ville, where the teachers yack and the students slack!" Joey said. "I'm Joey. That there's my friend Yugi, and over there's Tristan."

Jade's eyes widened. _This is absurd. I'm being talked to? And by an already tight-nit group? I can't believe it. Tight groups of friends usually don't ever invite anyone new into their circle, at least that's what I learned from experience. _

Jade looked up from her 'notes' and smiled at the three. "Nice to meet you all."

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Joey looking over at her 'notes'. Really, her drawings. She tried to cover them up, but it was too late. He'd already seen them.

"Incredible!" Joey blurted out. "It looks just like the real thing!"

"What does?" Yugi and Tristan got out of their seats to take a look. Jade submitted to the unveiling of her kept-to-self hobby, knowing that resisting would only take up time, and they had only five more minutes of break. Even a white haired kid from the far side of the classroom came over when he saw the others fascinated in something.

"What's everyone all excited about?" The white haired boy asked.

"Oh hey, Bakura. Check out Jade's drawing." Tristan said.

She pulled her hands aside, showing her scratchy outline of a Dark Armed Dragon, it's right claw outstretched and directed at the ground beneath it. It's tail wrapped around the back to the viewer's left hand side, and its wings unfurled as the dragon seemed to roar down at the earth.

"Hey Yuug, isn't that the dragon that almost beat you?" Joey pointed out.

Yugi nodded, a realization hitting him. He looked at Jade face to face. "Do you know Black Sapphire?"

Jade paled. Shit. She only went by that name to play under a different persona, and only in online simulations. If her mom caught her playing that game, she'd be in hella trouble. Honestly, she loved the game. It came so easy to her. However, her mother hated everything that had to do with the game. Puzzling together her different reactions towards duel monsters, the only thing Jade could surmise was that it may have had something to do with her father's disappearance. The reason she played under the name of Black Sapphire, was because she didn't want any of her friends to spill everything to her mom and get in trouble. In the past, when she told her friends not to tell her mom that she was playing the game, they wanted to know why. The last thing she wanted was to tell others about her past. It just brought up sad faces and pity, as well as pathetic attempts at making her feel better about something that was long long ago.

Could she trust them? Her doubts fled once she saw Yugi pull out his duel monster's deck. It finally clicked. This kid was _the_ Yugi Moto. His game name he entered into the Duel World game wasn't a hoax.

"Yuug's been dead set on finding this guy ever since that duel he almost lost a few days ago." Joey said, poking fun at his short friend. "He wants to duel him again to find out who's the better duelist."

Jade had to choke back a laugh. _'Him?' They think I'm a guy? Well, this could turn out to be fun. I wonder how long I can get them to think that._

"Blue Sapphire?" Bakura said. "Who's that? You said he nearly beat Yugi?"

"Yeah." Yugi admitted. "It was through that new gaming system they made at the arcade, 'Duel World'."

Tristan looked at me and asked, "What about you? Do you duel?"

I figured it wouldn't hurt to say I did. After all, it seemed as if playing card games was all these people had an interest in. That, and they didn't know my mom.

"Yeah. I duel."

"Then why not play against me?" Yugi asked. I nodded and took out my fire deck, and after we shuffled each other's cards, set them down and drew our starting hand. Tristan was in charge of calculating Yugi's Life points, and Bakura was in charge of mine. Tea and Joey apparently were self-elected cheerleaders on Yugi's side. Pressed for time as we were, our life points started with the total of 2000 points.

Jade lucked out. In her hand were several magic and trap cards that would definitely prove useful in the near coming turns. She had a good monster that she could easily summon, and well as her ace, Tyrant Dragon, already in her hand.

"After this duel, you tell us if you know anything about Black Sapphire." Yugi said.

"Only if you win." Jade said craftily. She looked at the amount of break they had left until class stared up again. "The time limit is three minutes."

Yugi had used his queen's knight to special summon all three knights. Giving him a good field advantage. His queen was in defense mode, with a defense of 1600. His toughest monster, Jack's Knight, had 1900 attack. Before he ended his turn, he place two cards face down in the magic/trap card zone.

Jade drew a card. She had all she needed to summon her ace from her hand. Three dragons on her field. Two of which had levels sufficient to tribute for the Tyrant Dragon.

"I sacrifice two of my dragons on the field to summon Tyrant Dragon." Jade set her dragon in attack mode. Adding an additional face down just for insurance. "I order my dragon to attack Jack's Knight."

Jade imagined what it would look like with hologram projections. Tyrant Dragon, flapping and catching the wind in the sail-like sinews of his brown wings, and soaring towards Yugi's knight. The dragon's jaws would be dripping with the fire about to erupt from his maw.

"I activate Negate Attack." Yugi flipped up the trap card. Jade smiled coldly at Yugi.

"Tyrant Dragon's effect negates the attack of any trap cards activated against it, and then destroys it."

"Golly" Joey muttered in surprise. "She got you good Yuug!"

"I'm not done yet." Jade said. "During my Battle Phase, if my opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, Tyrant Dragon can attack once again. My target is King's Knight."

Yugi placed his three cards in the graveyard. Tristan wrote down the deduction in his life points on the side. His life points went down 1700.

"What's with that?" Jade asked. "It should be 2300 points worth of damage…wait, that face down card-"

"Yup." Yugi showed the card he flipped up before his second monster was destroyed. "Let me introduce you to the trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf. It increases my life points by 300 for each monster I have on my field, which were two when I flipped it, leaving me with 300 life points left."

The teacher came back into the room. Time was up. Jade sighed, wishing they could have continued to duel until the end. This was the second time their battle had been interrupted. Jade was getting tired of it. She knew one thing though. This kid truly was the King of Games.

**In my next chapter, I will have the story move through Jade's point of view. It's easier for me to write that way, because Jade thinks a lot like me. I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I hope it doesn't make her personality too chill. 'Cause I'm a pretty chill person, yah know? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: An Attack From the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I'm not Yugi's owner, sadly. He's Atem's. **** (A little something for all the shippers of YugixYami. You know you love it.)**

**Oh, there's also a Tomb Raider and a Kingdom Hearts reference. I own neither the Tomb Raider stuff, nor Axel's fine ass. *pout***

**Note: As I said before, in this chappy I write the story in Jade's point of view. I may have that change in the next chapters so she doesn't become the epicenter of the whole story, (which is terribly hard not to do). In this chapter I introduce the main plot, so I hope you guys like it. :3 **

**I still can't make corrections...you'll have to figure out where the scene changes are. *cries rivers* "I'm sorry!"**

**Shit! I just figured out how close Jade's name is to Jaden's! Fuuuuu******k!**

**Black Sapphire Ch. 3, by YourGreatestDream**

**An Attack From the Shadows**

_OCC: Jade_

After class ended, I was hounded by my new friends. The miniature King of Games swung around from his seat in front of me and without further a-due began his interrogation.

"Are you Black Sapphire?" Yugi asked.

"How could she be?" Tristan said, "Black Sapphire used a different deck against Yugi last time."

"Actually Yugi's right."

Tristan, Bakura, Tea and Joey turned to me with surprised shock on their faces. Wasn't it obvious? Jeez, these guys are dense.

"I have five decks total." I explained to them. "I have one for each attribute except for light."

"Five attributes... Fire, water, earth, wind, and darkness?" Tristan counted.

"Don't forget divine. Yuug's god cards are divine cards." Joey added helpfully.

"So that deck you used when you dueled me in the arcade was one of them?" Yugi asked.

"That was my dark deck. My ace in that one is Dark Armor Dragon." I stated simply.

"Why do you have five decks? Why not just one?" Tea asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Is there a rule that says I can't?" I said. "I think about my opponent's deck first and identify its weakness. Then to attack that weakness I have five different angles to chose from. Five different methods to beat them like door rugs. It doesn't mean I always win because of it, but it does give the matches more thrill." I crossed my arms. "I would hate to be normal when it comes to duel monsters."

"I think we can agree on that!" Joey boasted.

"Yeah, what he said." Tristan said.

"It's getting late. How about we meet up tomorrow?" Yugi asked

"Sure. Which deck would you like me to bring along?" I said.

"You can bring all your decks!" Yugi said, packing up his bag.

I smiled as my new friends headed out the door. "See you then!"

Weird dreams visited me during the night. I was winning a tournament when the last opponent came up wearing a black cloak, like some type of Organization 13 rip off. The audience disappeared, and it was just me dueling him in the darkness surrounding us.

The man turned to me and spoke with a voice that seemed to resonate from within the shadows. It rasped with a cold, sharp edge and a deep tone.

"You think you have it all. Don't you Jade?" I tried to peer hard at the dark shade beneath his hood, but was sadly given nothing to who this person was. Oh well. It didn't really mattered. However, something else did.

"You think you can just walk into my dreams, mess around talking bullshit about my life, and get away Scott-free?" I scowled. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You know what...I don't even care."

I pointed away from the dueling arena to the shadows beyond. My eyes bore into the stranger's dark hood. "Leave."

"How admirable." The figure in black said. His voice effecting my nerves like he was scraping a school blackboard with knives. I imagined there was a wicked grin underneath that hood of his. "I'm not a phantom nightmare you can simply will away. Nor is this the kind of dream you can simply force yourself to wake from."

I cracked my head to the side, liking the change in normality, but unsure as to where it would lead. It was my dream, and in my dreams I am much more courageous than I normally am outside it. Bring out the zombies, and I'll happily pull out a tomb raider leather suit and blow holes through their brains. I crossed my arms.

"I see you're a villain and all that with your black emo outfit and whatnot, but what do I have to do with any of this? Surely your evil plan doesn't involve a normal school girl. What could I possibly have that you guys want? And yeah, it's kind of obvious you're not working alone. The only villains that bother with cloaks are the ones that come in dozens."

"You undervalue yourself, Jade Meadowfields. Just wait, you'll see what you are in time. For now, just know that the shadows are watching you-"

"Creeps." I muttered.

The figure rose one of his arms up underneath his long sleeve, pointing at me. "You have power behind you."

Just then my deck(s) glowed. All five dragons of mine shot out, glaring at the man in black, threatening to rip him apart. It all happened so fast that I had no time to react other than have my eyes widen in surprise. They stood close to me as if to protect me from him, as though he were a threat.

The shadow behind him burst into many different pitches of laugher, and shapes grew out of the haze to fly towards my dragons and wrap around them, binding them tight and draining all their energy, drinking it in bit by bit.

At that moment I felt a pain in my chest, and a dizziness took me. A cold sweat broke out across my face. I stumbled, clutching my chest as I watched through dimming vision, my dragons fall limp in the shadows' clutches one by one. However, there was a dragon of mine that didn't fall in strength.

Dark Armor Dragon stood, and the shadow that came to attack him slipped inside through his maw to corrupt him from within. His eyes turned slowly from it's regal red to a sickening glowing purple hue. Its sharp blades grew painfully larger, breaking scales and tissue. The bones beneath shifted grossly as Dark Dragon's small armored wings grew, ripping past the skin, and causing the scales and armor to run scarlet with the glistening color of blood. The blood slithered across the scales to form weird symbols and lines across his chest, resulting in a wickedly beautiful creation of pure darkness.

"What. have. you. done?" I asked slowly, taking in breaths in between each word. Pushing down my cold anger, I held my chest tight as I felt my heart being ripped apart by my dragon's pain, and as their energy was fading, so was mine.

"I've only introduced your dragons to the darkness, and this one seems to have a good reaction to it. Jade, you would do so well if you embraced that side of you. Darkness suits you better than light." The hooded man waved a hand and the shadowy shapes drinking away at my dragon's energy... disappeared.

"Why?" I asked. "Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

The man walked up to MY dragon, and it lowered its head to his raised hand. He looked up at his creation and petted his hand down the top of its head, his fingers stroking the red marks that cruelly framed the brow line. MY dragon purred. PURRED! If I wasn't thinking I was close to dying I would have been trying to kill that bastard.

"You really need to stop asking that." The man said. "Sweet dreams, Jade."

He disappeared along with my dragons and the duel arena. The shadow gave way to a bright light and I had to close my eyes at its increasing intensity.

When I could open my eyes again, my dream had moved to a place completely different. Sand was everywhere, and people in turbans and colorful tunics bustled around a busy marketplace. The sun burnt down with smoldering heat; a white baking star in a sky of red.

I looked around, confused. /Where is this?/ I turned once more and saw pyramids in the distance. /Egypt. Right. Okay, that weirdness aside.../ I was about to wonder off aimlessly when I heard a voice talking over the loud mixture of noise on the street.

"Slavery is forbidden in Egypt under the rule of Sanhutek!" A soldier pointed a spear at ...apparently... a slave trader.

"Please understand sir. This is simply a profession. I'm sorry I wasn't informed of the change in government structure in this country. I'll take my leave in the morning if you allow me and the rest of my men one nights rest after our travels." The man said. He had a sma travelers cloak, but didn't hide the scars on his face and the missing teeth in his crooked mouth. Despite his appearance, he spoke with a sincere tone, and bowed respectfully towards the soldiers that stood in front of him.

The one with the spear turned towards a man with a blue hat and long, noble blue clothes carrying a golden staff- no... a golden rod. His captain, I would assume. The young captain walked up and looked down at the slave trader.

"Coming into Egypt with your wares won't come without a cost." The captain said, his blue eyes staring coldly at the criminal before him. "Your judgement will not be decided by me. Come. You are to be taken to your trial in front of his majesty, the Pharaoh."

He walked back to his horse, next to which stood a young boy. Why does he look familiar? Wait, it can't be... "Yugi?"

No one paid me any attention. I was just left to watch as my friend was addressed by the captain.

"Come along, Prince. We need to head back to the palace."

"Not yet, Seto-sama." The /prince?/ ran over to the curtain that was draped over a large object. When he pulled it to the side, it revealed a small girl trembling in her shackles. When she lift her head I nearly screamed.

It was me.

Of all the times I could have woken up, that's when I did. I ran my hand through my hair, scratching at my head in fury. Just when the dream was getting good! I had no idea why Yugi was there, or why he was a prince, or why I was a slave, but why did it stop at such an obvious cliff hanger?

I shook my head and got out of bed. Maybe I would tell them about it later. Heck, why not? A big evil guy threatening my life and trying to get me to join the dark side? (Without offering cookies I might add) Who wouldn't share this adventurous story with their friends.

Oh yeah, I was going to meet with them today after school. I went to grab my decks and happily shuffled through them.

I froze. Shaking slightly, I held up my Tyrant Dragon's card up. This can't be happening. This was very, very wrong.

The card was blank.

"What!? All your dragons disappeared? What are you saying?" Joey exclaimed.

I showed them all the four blank cards.

"Only my Dark Armor Dragon is left." I said hesitantly, remembering how mutated my dark dragon had turned in my dream. What would happen if I played with it? Surely it would be okay…

"And you think this is somehow connected to that dream you had of this man in black?" Tea said.

I nodded. I had yet to tell them about the bit of the dream where I was in Egypt, but for now it wasn't important. I had a bigger problem on my hands.

Four of my five dragons were gone, and I had no idea how to get them back.

****

Did you like it? If you enjoy how the story is going so far, leave me a comment/review. If you hate it, then forget I said anything. *hides in bushes*

**If you have any suggestions, I'm open to any ideas. I have the main plot in my head but any side twists are entirely welcome! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Ancient Magic

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yu-gi-oh, I would make you by this!**

**Author's Note: I've done quite a bit of research into the best decks for you character, and found one compatible with Dark Armor Dragon that is Egyptian based! And we all love Egypt don't we? A lot of the descriptions of egypt's priest is copied from places like Wikipedia and whatnot, so it's credible and you will all be learning something! mwahaha! **

**Enjoy :3**

**Black Sapphire Ch 4: Ancient Magic**

I picked up a duel monsters power pack from the front counter.  
"Are these the new ones that come out this week?" I asked Solomon Moto, or as he preferred Yugi's friends to call him, Grandpa.  
"Why yes it is. It's the new Bringers of Light edition." He replied.  
After having my most important cards stripped away from me, I knew I needed to look for something to keep my battling strength up. I couldn't rely on my Dark Armor Dragon either, so my old option that I could make in the meantime until I found the culprit, was to build upon my decks as much as I could.  
I looked over the packages, my eyes running across the descriptions on the back. By the end I decided to buy five of them. After purchasing, Grandpa addressed me.  
"Yugi and his pals all were wondering if you would be free to visit the museum with them this evening." He said, gesturing outwards with his hands over the counter.  
I crooked my head up in thought. That sounded interesting, but why were Yugi and his friends visiting the museum? I had finished all the make-up homework from school, so there wasn't much else I had to do that day. "Sure, I'll come with."  
Grandpa beamed at my response. "Great! I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear it."  
"When is it?" I asked.  
"They meet there at four I believe."  
"Alright. I'll let my mom know." The bells of the shop door jingled as I left the card shop.

Later that day, I drove my little Honda to the museum parking lot. (not that kind of Honda, the car you twits!) I put it in park and switched the lights off as I twisted the keys out and opened the door. After climbing out I stood to give the museum my attention. It looked new, but not frequented by a whole lot of customers. I locked the car door and slammed it shut in a way that almost seemed practiced.  
"Jade! Why didn't you didn't tell us you drove a car?" Joey complained as he, Tristan, Tea and Yugi all rushed up to meet me.  
"Looks like I was late; everyone's already here but me." I smiled at the sight of them. I checked my watch on my wrist, and saw it was exactly four. Can't help it, punctuation came with the family genes.  
"No, you're right on time." Yugi said.  
Tristan nodded. "Almost freakishly on time. How many times has she done that? Six?"  
Tea stood next to me so I asked her, "Why are we visiting a museum?"  
Yugi, the most enthusiastic one there, heard my question and answered instead.  
"There was a new exhibition last week." He cheerfully attributed.  
Tea quickly followed him in answering(since I did ask her, and Yugi interrupted), "However, we wanted to come by and see it at a later date to avoid the rush of people."  
_ Kind of like viewing a movie at the theaters_. I thought, taking a look around the near-vacant parking lot. _Well, we sure did miss the rush. I don't think anybody else is here to see it._  
We headed on inside. I walking in behind the rest of them with my hands chillin' in my jeans pockets, slowly thumbing the new cards I had opened just minutes before.  
Getting new cards is always exciting. This time I got a rare one, and couldn't stop squealing in delight until my eyes saw the clock on the wall of my room. Enough to say, this time the punctuation of my arrival hinged on mostly green traffic lights.  
Coming back to reality, I looked up and saw that the others had gone ahead during my daydreaming. I hurried to catch up, and realized they had stopped around a glass case. Inside the small case held up by a podium was an old papyrus scroll.  
"It says it's a lector priest's book of magic." Yugi read from the name plate inside the case.  
Grandpa read from the history plate on the front of the podium. "It says here that in Egypt myth, the priests were the main practitioners of magic in ancient pharaonic Egypt. The most respected users of magic were the lector priests, who could read the ancient books of magic kept in temple and palace libraries. Lector priests performed magic rituals to protect their king, and were often trusted with being the keepers of great secrets of knowledge. The literal translation of Lector Priest is 'carrier of the book of ritual'. In later Egypt, the term was shortened and the meaning translated then to 'magician'."  
I felt a warmth growing where my hand held the new card in my pocket. I took it out and saw it glowing. Quickly, I shoved it back in my pocket. Freaky glowing cards were a sign of studying too much without sleep.  
"Guys, look!" Yugi said in excitement. "It says here that the lector priest was responsible for the announcement of the name the pharaoh assumed in his succession to the thrown."  
"Yugi, you think that might have something to do with the missing name on the Pharaoh's stone tablet?" Tea asked.  
"Yeah, didn't that stone also say that Kaiba was the priest? How could there be more than one priest?" Joey countered the idea.  
"It might just be..." Yugi's face fell in long contemplation.  
It was then that I felt something weird. I looked at the scroll, and was slowly drawn to it. The paper scroll was tied down the middle by a blue ribbon, and held in place with a green seal. The way the ribbon and royal seal held it, made the metal crest gleam in the light as I walked towards it. I could see the light imprint of the hand written letters barely visible on the outer side of the scroll.  
Something told me I was supposed to know it...I should be able to read it...but nothing happened. No matter how hard I stared at it, the letters didn't turn into English.  
"Jade? Is something wrong?" Grandpa asked me, concerned.  
I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the previous thoughts. "Nothing. Just fascinated, that's all."  
"If this fascinates you, then you're in for a real surprise." Joey said, gesturing towards Yugi. "Yugi has a 5000 year old pharaoh living in his head."  
"Are you calling Yami old?" Tristan teased at Joey.  
I looked at Yugi stuck in thought. Little did I know he was actually talking with the pharaoh at that moment.

Yugi POV:

Yugi walked out of his soul room full of light and toys and into his soul mate's dark labyrinth of mind. (Not that kind of soulmate, wait ... it gets confusing if you think about it too much. Treat it like a pun!)  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi called.  
"Yes, Yugi. What is it?" The spirit of the pharaoh materialized in front of him, wearing the school outfit just the same as Yugi was. His crimson eyes facing the ground seemed to be out of focus and in deep thought.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yugi asked him.  
The pharaoh paused to look up at the boy. "That I might have had a priest other than Seto? A lector priest?"  
He crossed his arms in resign, "I don't know, Yugi. If I did, then he or she would've played a vital part in my coronation, and may even know my name."  
"It's something to think about when we get your memories back." Yugi ascertained. "I wonder how it must have been like for the lector priest. Libraries, books, magic... hey, if I think about it, that sound like fun!"  
The pharaoh laughed. "Yes, indeed."

"Earth to Yugi. Are you in there?" Yugi started as Joey woke him up from his chat with the spirit.  
"Yes, I'm here Joey." Yugi said.  
"Good. Show Jade your millennium puzzle!" Joey said.  
Yugi looked at Jade. Her hazel brown eyes took in his pendant, and looked at him in question. Yugi nodded and pulled the chain of the puzzle over his head. He handed the puzzle to her and she held it tightly.  
"How can you hold this around your neck everyday if it's solid gold?" She asked, tracing the eye on the front.  
Yugi had to think for a while on that himself. Finally he answered, "The inside of the puzzle is hollow, so it's balanced. I think..."  
She laughed and handed it back. "If I was a pharaoh I would prefer a place with more space. Perhaps a lava lamp? And grant at least three wishes instead of one."  
Yugi could hear the Pharaoh's voice in his head. 'I'm not a genie in a lamp!'  
Yugi cracked. He held his stomach as the laughter grew till he cried tears.  
Jade watched him, and couldn't help but laugh herself. Soon enough, both if them were laughing so hard that Jade held on to the podium for support, and Yugi just rolled on the for laughing. The others looked at them like they were nuts.  
"Let's get moving before crazy becomes contagious!" Joey suggested. Yugi and Jade wiped the small tears from the corners of their eyes and followed the rest of the group outside.

Jade looked back at the scroll and the card in her hand. Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit no longer glowed, but remained its normal golden light-attribute self. She smiled. Maybe there was still a chance to get them all back. She put her new dragon back in her pocket gently and left the museum.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness and Anticipation

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't allow it to be censored by effing 4-Kids. **

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long writing this chapter. It took a while to finally figure out a proper plot with the evil villains. It may look a bit mixed up in this chapter, but in the next one you'll get to see Marik and Ishizu! Bakura will end up doing something positively diabolical I'm sure.**

**Bakura: You're sending Marik in before me? Bitch! Why haven't I gotten any screen time? **

**Me: I'm really sorry! You'll get your chance…so put the ring down slowly…**

**Bakura: Like hell. *murdering sounds echo across the halls of the studio* Well that made me feel better. *Evil maniacal laughter***

**Me: *choking* Enjoy…and please leave me a comment …in the reply ..box….*dies again***

**Black Sapphire Ch. 5: **

My dream twisted into a dark, rainy sky looming over an abandoned warehouse. Lightning cracked and tore through the skies. Darkness crept across the ground, licking at the cement base of the broken structure.

I stood several feet away from the warehouse. Quickly, I realized this wasn't a dream I could control. My limbs began moving against my will and taking me closer and closer to the building. I tried to somehow turn my legs and feet away from it and run away screaming like a maniac, but nothing came of it. All I could do was watch as the dream took on it's own agenda.

My body slipped through a crack in the wooden planked wall, and I entered what appeared to be a two-story space covering 1/6 of a square mile. A hook hung suspended from the ceiling, and chains decorated the sturdier, brick walls. Wooden crates left to rot stunk up the area with the smell of mold and rust.

Outside, a light flashed with the thundering roar of the storm. The light hit upon a figure in the center of the room. The spiky hair illuminated by the light of crashing winds.

"Yugi?"

I woke up with a start. It would have made sense for the hooded man to confront me in my dreams, perhaps giving me a minuscule hint; the tiniest inkling of a clue as to how I should get my dragons back, or where I could find him. And most importantly, who he was.

Instead, I dreamt of Yugi. Or did I? The Yugi in my dream was slightly taller, and looked a lot more confident and composed. Most of all, his eyes were crimson red, not creamy violet.

I slumped back onto my pillows. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why could it not just be 'I'm the bad guy! Try to beat all my minions who will by the way be located here, here, here and here, while I'll look down on you from the top of the tower. Oh, and you'll never defeat me!'

I chuckled to myself at my imagined cliché villain. Too bad the bad guy this time didn't leave any hints. Other than I was supposed to have powers. I frowned as I contemplated that ridiculous notion. Everybody wishes at some point that they were the hero of their own story; having some kind of power and what-not. I was no different. However, that doesn't mean that I want to have powers. No, I simply wanted a more exciting life. Anything but the normal routine I've lived all my life.

_Huh. Careful what you wish for. _I thought.

I got up and started getting ready for another day of school. In the midst of packing my backpack, a crash of glass sounded through my room.

I screamed and ducked my head into the blankets, protecting my face from the shards of glass. after what seemed like five minutes, I gathered the courage to look up. My window had been broken through by a paper-wrapped brick.

My eyes widened with horror. Recognition reached my mind as I picked up the brick. It was the same kind as the wall of bricks and chains in my dream. I unfolded the paper around it.

/_Ms. Jade Meadowfields,_

_This is not a warning. This is a fact. If you ever try to cross us in any way, you will regret those actions dearly. We are not too high as to not take to threatening the life of your family. If you ever come within our line of sight, you will wish you were never born._

_-Skull Sirens_/

What the hell was all this? Who through bricks through windows? And these freaks actually pretend that they know me? What the hell?

I didn't even know any Skull Sirens. Whatever happened, my life, and the life of my mother, were in danger.

Luckily the culprit didn't think about traceable handwriting. I picked up the phone and called the cops before going on my way to school.

/

The sirens of police vehicles could be heard from the classroom as everyone got settled in. I sighed into the hand which propped up my chin. Police cars were passing by Domino High School, and headed to my house to investigate. Mom had been in hysterics when I told her over my cellphone on my way to school. I assured her that I was fine, and would be alert for criminal activity on my way to and from school.

Ugh. I slumped onto my desk top, wishing I could just disappear through it. Why did it have to be me?

_I asked for it I suppose._

Yugi turned around in his seat to look at me. I looked up to see an expression filled with concern. Yugi waited until the teacher wasn't looking in our direction before talking.

"What happened Jade? Do you know why those sirens sped by?" Yugi asked, worried.

Being secretive wasn't a strong suit of mine. So I trusted them all with the information and blabbed about how horrible my day had truly been. Besides, the news would find its way around the school somehow. Better if my friends knew now than later. They might even be targeted.

"A creepy gang sent me a threat message by throwing a brick through my window." I muttered into my arms.

This got their attention fast. I had to quickly explain that I wasn't a part of any gang or round-about group of no-good-doers. I told the rest of them about the letter I had received from the cumbersome brick.

All of them looked upset. Tea looked pretty ticked off, Joey looked like he was going to punch through a wall; Tristan too. Ryou looked worried, and Yugi looked thoughtfully down at his desk.

Thoughtful? That didn't fit in with the list of normal reactions. I stared at Yugi, remembering the odd dream I had. That, at the very least, would stay a secret for now.

/

"What are you planning on doing, Jade?" Tea asked right as class ended.

I shrugged. I really had no idea. "The cops checked out the message, and said it was printed, not handwritten. They weren't able to tell where it was from."

"All this talk of gangs and cops is getting me on edge." Joey said, swinging his leg over from on top of a desk. "Let's ditch this place. I'm hungry."

"Joey, you're always hungry." Yugi complained.

"Hey, has Jade been to Burger World yet?" Tristan asked them.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"I no longer work there, so I can't get us the employee discount." Tea attributed.

"Then why not just visit the arcade?" I said. "I don't feel like fast food right now anyway."

"I agree." Yugi piped up.

"Alrighty then!" Joey threw his bag over one shoulder and turned his body towards the door, facing them. "Let's go."

/

Underneath downtown Metropolis there laid a map of tunnels. The layout of this sewer system were long forgotten by mankind, which walked over it without a care. The underground duelists entertaining dick-wads with stashes of money were only the tip of the iceberg made of cold iron, steel and cement. Beneath even that, a dark energy was lurking. Flowing through the Earth's mantle, quaking restlessly with anticipation. It's once lost puppet would soon be awakened once more. This time...this time the girl wouldn't be able to stop it. The abyss turned over itself in glee, patiently waiting for the time to erupt.

/

"Mr. Kaiba, you should take a look at this."

Up on the 47th floor of the Kaiba Corp tower, technicians were frantically typing away at their devises, accessing their computers for data that would be of use. One technician- a tall, helmet haired woman wearing a visor - addressed her boss in earnest.

A tall teenager with brown cropped hair and blue eyes walked sternly over to check the charts displayed on the screen. His face lit up in confusion. These numbers couldn't be right.

"Check all the lists on all the architecture sites, order the city council for blue prints of this area. I want to know what's down there. I don't care if you have to send a team of scouts or send for a permit from the mayor. Get it done." Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporations ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The woman touched the microphone to her jaw as she started to speak into it, conversing with her contact while typing away at the keyboard.

"Big brother!" A small, jet black haired boy ran across the white tiled floor towards the tall teenager. The boy stopped, noticing the look on his brother's face. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Mokuba." Seto said, turning away from the screen to look at his brother. "If these calculations are correct, then this city is in danger."

Mokuba turned pale, but his eyes narrowed with seriousness. "How can I help?"

Seto looked at his brother, hesitating on whether or not to send him to someplace safe. He decided that it was no use, because he knew how stubborn his little brother would be. "Okay. I want you to get the weather reporters on the back-up phone line. Get the radio stations in charge of emergency broadcasts too."

Mokuba's eyes widened with worry. "What's happening Seto?"

Kaiba looked back at the screen, his face set in a stern mask of stoic nature.

"An earthquake is coming."

**A/N: Yeah, the ending is pretty weak. But I will make it up to you in the next chapter! I have glorious plans….**

**Bakura: Do they involve me? **

**Me: Sorry, no.**

**Marik: HIIII! :3 I'm HEREEE! Where's my cameo? **

**Bakura: Oh gods, when did he get here?**

**Me: Marik! You're right on time.**

**Marik: Hey it's Fluffy!**

**Bakura: Fuck my life. **


	6. Chapter 6: Ambushed

**Disclaimer:** Why do I not own you Yami?! Why?

**Author's Note:** This is the pharaoh's grand appearance! At last! And you get to see Marik too. I threw in Professor Hawkins, so you know that means Rebecca is not far behind.

Bakura: When the _hell_ do you plan on letting me into this story?

Me: Um…well…

Bakura: You don't even know do you?

Me: Just have patience! You have a very important role to play in the next chapters. Your helpfulness to the pharaoh will be vital when you –

Bakura: I WHAT? You want me to help HIM? Never in a millennia!

Me: Back to the story now…please review!

**The Black Sapphire Ch. 6: Ambushed**

Marik Ishtar sat impatiently in the limousine next to his sister and Odion. He'd been fiddling absently with his millennium rod ever since they left the airport twenty minutes ago. It had been a long 14 hour trip, flying non-stop on the way to Domino city. They had woken up at 4:30am in Luxor, so his mind was telling him it should be 6:30pm. Japan was seven hours behind Egypt, so as they had arrived in Tokyo International Airport, it was really 11:30am.

Marik covered his yawn. They were asked by the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities to monitor the supply of artifacts that were to be displayed at Domino Museum. Ishizu had bartered with them to make their stay as long as possible in Japan, arguing that they had more experience with ancient artifacts than any of the squints they had ordered to transfer the objects.

Their life was dedicated to the protection of Egypt's secrets, and in that Ishizu had gained a high status in the Egyptian council when their family duty to the pharaoh was completed at the end of the city tournament last year. Marik however, still managed to live satisfactorily while being unemployed. His sister once offered a seat in the council, but Marik told her that he didn't want to become a puppet of some big organization, being pulled around to whatever corner of the world they wanted him to be.

There was a reason Marik had agreed to this trip, however. One, he missed his millennium bearer friend, Yugi and his pals. Another was that his millennium rod had felt a disturbance in Japan. Sadly, he no longer could look to his sister for guidance when the world of shadows was involved. She had lost her power of foresight when she had given Yugi her millennium necklace. She was now blind to the influence of the items, and Marik could tell at times when she looked longingly at the distance, stroking the soft skin above her collar bone where the necklace once rested. Like she was doing right now.

Marik looked down at the rod. The eye centered at the end of it gleamed with the sun's reflection as the limo made a turn to exit off the highway. Yesterday, he had gotten a strange feeling from it. It was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't grasp what it was. The only thing he could thing of was that something had happened in relation to the items. He had decided that to find out more, it would be best to check on the other item holders.

The limo turned on to the parking lot of Domino Museum, and parked in the front lots reserved to them. Marik practically jumped out of the car as the driver opened his door. He took in the familiar cool air of Japan, and ran to the doors of the museum.

"Marik, don't trouble the workers inside!" Ishizu called out to him in modern Egyptian.

"Yeah, whatever!" Marik called back. He rushed through the front doors and raced across the waxed tiles. His thrill abated as he saw a cluster of people dressed in uniform gathered in one spot. He skidded to a stop once he recognized distress on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, walking up to one of the officers.

The exhibitor talking to that officer turned around and addressed his VIP guest. "Ah, you must be the younger Ishtar from Egypt. I'm sorry you and your sister had to come at such a bad time."

Ishizu caught up with her brother, and recognized the polite demeanor of Professor Hawkins.

"Greetings, professor." Ishizu said in fluent Japanese. "What seems to be the problem?"

The professor took of his hat to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. "Well, the issue here is just as it seems." He wave a hand towards the new glass-cased exhibit.

The glass was broken into, and the scroll was gone.

Yugi and company were walking with me towards his grandfather's shop from the arcade. Joey had mentioned a short cut, so we were weaving our way through different avenues like city junkies.

I was following along happily when I happened to bump into someone. This large man in a black leather jacket turned around and I saw his eyes go wide.

"You!"

That's when I noticed the skull on his jacket, and the word Siren beneath it in red. /oh shit/.

"You!?" I squealed. The team turned around and saw several men gather around the guy I bumped into. All wearing the same emblem. Skull Sirens.

"Run!" Yugi grabbed my wrist and the team sped off around the corner with eight gang members on our tails.

I regretted not doing sports almost immediately. After running full sprint for two blocks I felt my leg muscles burning and my breaths were taking in all the air I could get. I could taste bile mucus building up in my mouth from the exercise. I swallowed it down and kept going, ignoring the increasingly fast beat of my heart.

"In here!" Joey called out. He must have been in shape, for he wasn't breathing hard at all. I looked up and gasped. Joey was slipping through the wooden planked wall of a certain abandoned factory...

We all followed him in, only to find ourselves surrounded, with an ambush waiting for us inside. Outside the ones that we had ran from blocked our exit.

Locked in a bodily induced pain, I slid down to the floor, my back against the wall. I tried the best I could to settle my breathing, as I was hyperventilating and couldn't do much of anything at the moment. I watched as Joey tried to fight off the three men who muscled him down. The sound of their punches making contact echoed in my gut.

Yugi pulled back one of the men's arms. They turned their attention to him and Yugi was assaulted by four guys. Tristan broke it up and managed to get caught in the fray as well.

"Enough!" Everybody turned to see a man walk out, his buddy next to him holding Tea with a knife to her neck. "Surrender quietly, and this girl doesn't get hurt."

I watched as my friends unwillingly let the men grab them and tie them up. I was grabbed as well, and had my wrists tied behind my back.

"Well, well well. Look who came crawling back with her friends." The man looked at me. He had short spiked red hair in a mohawk and a tattoo of an arrow vertically shot down on his right eye. Piercings decorated him like a Christmas tree on his ears, jawline, eyebrows, nose and tongue. His crazy silver eyes glared at me from under his cold disposition.

"Who are you people?" I asked. "You're all crazy. I've never been here before in my life!"

"Is that so? Then how do you explain showing up here two nights ago, and putting five of my best men in the hospital?" The red head leader hissed. His eyes burning with a dangerous fire.

"You've got the wrong person!" Yugi shouted, struggling against the ropes cutting into his hands. "Jade would never do that!"

"Two nights ago Jade was with us." Joey said from the ground, where he had been shoved face first and now lay with two men pinning him down. "How could she possibly be in two places at once?"

The man looked at me and my bedraggled state seemed to finally occur to him. I wasn't faking the out-of-breath, unfit, state of shape my body was in. My face was no doubt red hot with perspiration, and I was still slightly gasping for air. How could a girl like be take out give of his men?

"If you are who you say you are, then the only way out is to win your freedom." The leader decided. Another guy tossed something to him and he caught it. The leader placed in on his arm and with a ring of lights the black duel disk sprang into action. "Those are the rules I make. Now I'll be a kind gentlemen-" here he paused as laughter spewed from his cohorts, "- and let two of you fight me. A two-on-one match. Win and you go free. Lose..."

The man eyed me threateningly. "...and you don't ever see the light of day."

I slipped out of my handler's grasp. There was no way I'd let two of my friends get dragged into something I'd been the cause of. I was going to be one of the ones fighting. "Bring it on!"

Tea tried to move, but the man holder her tightened his grip. I looked over at my other friends and managed to catch something spectacular.

Yugi's millennium puzzle began to glow and radiate a golden light. Yugi's violet eyes closed and in one split second I saw a change. He was taller, and his back stood up straighter. The shape of his eyes shifted from concern to determination, and when he opened them...they were a scarlet red.

My dream had arrived.


End file.
